


Peter In The Bathroom

by alltimelilly



Series: 2017 Song Challenge [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gender Neutral Pronouns, like two swear words, teacher!yn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: LOOSELY based on Michael In The Bathroom from the musical Be More Chill, the English teacher,(Y/N) who also happens to be dating Tony Stark, hears a distressed student hiding in the bathroom. After investigating, you find out he's stressed from missing a week of school and is far behind. You offer to help him, only ending in breaking news to both Tony and Peter that shocks them both.





	Peter In The Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> I saw loosely based because I literally used three lyrics from the song which is kinda shitty but I had no ideas for this song challenge- but here we are. So yeah, the song very much so does not go with the imagine but ya know...writer's creative freedom.

"I'm late for school!" You shot up when Tony whispered your name. "Oh, wait, I'm not in school anymore," You smiled at your boyfriend sitting up next to you and fell back onto your pillow.

Tony rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "(Y/N)..."

"I'M THE TEACHER!" You screamed and actually fell out of bed onto the floor. "Ow!" You yelled and stood up quickly, running around the room to get to the bathroom to start to get ready. The bathroom door looked onto the bed from your side and you could clearly see Tony's amused look.

He was chuckling to himself with tired eyes. "(Y/N), we do this every week."

You threw off your pajamas and grabbed the clothes you had laid out for today. "I know, Monday's are hard!" You groaned and put your shirt on. Finally, Tony stepped out of bed and grabbed a random band shirt and put it on. 

"I know, love, I know," He laughed. "I'll meet you downstairs," Tony kissed your cheek and walked down the steps, beginning to pour you cereal and putting your prepared lunch into your lunch bag. You quickly emerged downstairs and kissed Tony before yelling that you were going to be late if you didn't leave immediately.

\---

You lunch period was the same as many students, and you thought it would be a good idea to finally get out of your classroom and eat in the teacher's lounge for once to socialize. Sometimes, if you got a weird group of teachers, it was unpleasant because all they wanted to hear was about your love life and how Tony Stark is. You aren't very public with the relationship, even though most people know because you show up to every event with him, you like to keep your school life separate from your personal life.

But you stopped in your tracks when you heard someone talking to themselves in the bathroom. "I'm just Peter who you don't know, Peter flying solo," You heard the kid mumble. "Peter in the bathroom by himself."

It was one of the bathrooms barely and of the kids ever use. It was rumored to be haunted and everyone tried to avoid it, even the teachers. Mostly because it was gross, but why risk it when there are other bathrooms? He groaned again. "God, I'm such a loser."

"Hello?" You knocked on the door. "Are you all right? Can I come in?"

Peter jumped at the voice. "N-no, you can't come in!" He screamed.

"Then...will you come out?" You asked carefully. "It sounds like you need to talk." You offered and after a second, the door opened and out walked Peter Parker. "What's going on, Peter?" You asked and started to walk back to your classroom.

Peter sighed and sat down at a desk. "There's just a lot going on. When I went away for a week, I am so far behind. It was only a week, but I'm still far behind," He groaned.

"Why did you leave for so long?" You raised your eyebrow. "I know you didn't have as much trouble in my class, but mine is one of the easier ones," You shrugged.

"I was...wait, you  _don't_ know?" Peter's eyes went wide, and you shook your head. "It...it doesn't matter. I just, had to leave for a while," Peter told you. "It's just so hard to catch back up. I have to help my aunt out a lot, and I get really busy with all these school activities, and trying to catch up is..." Peter had tears in his eyes and it was obvious that it was clearly overwhelming for him.

You put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I can help you if you need it. I know all of the curriculum and I'm able to tutor you on the stuff you missed and try to help you catch up. I'm available after school, lunch, sometimes before school but I tend to run late because I sleep past my alarm and Tony is a heavy sleeper..." You explained, "But whenever you need help, I will give it to you," You told him, promising to get him back on track.

Peter nodded. "Thank you...I might just have to take you up on that offer," Peter confessed. "It's hard."

"Just send me an email when you figure out when you want to work! I'm happy to help. You're a good kid, Peter, and I know how hard it can be to miss a lot of school," You told him.

"Thank you..." He smiled and wiped his eyes. "Sorry, I'm stressed."

You offered him a hug and he gladly took it. "I'll be expecting an email. Now, you still have some time to get some food. I'm sure Ned is worried about where you could be."

\---

You sat in bed with your computer in your lap, typing away and rubbing your eyes.

_Sorry this is so late, my aunt just got home and I had time to talk to her about you helping me (She says thank you like, a million times). I was wondering if a day after school would work? I can't really focus during lunch and would like time to eat, and I know getting to school can be tough for both you and me. Thank you again._

_Peter Parker_

You smiled when you read that he decided to have you help him catch up. But, you were tired and falling asleep at your computer. Grading papers and planning lessons, all while trying to help Tony figure out the kinks in his next project, you needed to sleep. As an English teacher, things were different than having to prepare for labs or read the entire school history book, but it was still tough.

_Peter,_

_Any day after school works! Just tell me in class tomorrow what days!_

"Who are you emailing so intently?" Tony asked when he realized you weren't listening to him.

"A student, Peter Parker. He missed a week of school and I have no idea why. He's so far behind that I'm going to help him catch up. I can't believe his family took him out for a week, he missed so much. Who would do that to a child?" You asked and closed your laptop, setting on the table next to the bed.

But what you didn't notice was Tony's eyes go wide when you said the name of the student.  _Did...did I really mess up his education? He's behind? Maybe homework was a good excuse._  "Why's he so behind?"

"Well, he has homework every day in a lot of classes. So, that's at least twenty to thirty assignments. Not to mention he probably missed a test or two, and some lessons progress so much in a day that he's lessons behind now. It's unfair and it sucks to miss so much, I can't let the kid go clueless for the next few weeks," You explained to Tony. "So, I'm helping him after school this week."

Tony kissed your cheek and laid down in bed. "You're so good at your job."

"What can I say?" You laughed. "I love what I do."

\---

A few days passed and Peter was in your classroom right after school ended. "Thank you so much for helping me, again," Peter said when he walked in.

"You've thanked me a lot Peter, I just want to help," You told him. 

"My aunt keeps reminding me to say it whenever I can because it really means a lot," He told you.

You nodded, understanding, then asked where to start. He pulled out history first, saying it was the hardest to catch up on because history moves quickly to cover everything. Good thing you're close with the history teachers, and know how history is. Because at this point, Peter would have been a goner if he didn't get help.

Eventually, after an hour you progressed in history. You weren't finished with catching up on History, but progress was definitely made and you both agreed it became too much history for one day. "I know it's been a while, but can we just look over the science material? Then I can get out of your hair for today-"

"Peter, it's really not a problem. Science is my second best area, thanks to Tony. I have nothing going on tonight and you can stay as late as you need. I can even give you a ride home if you need it," You told him, calmly and cooly. He was still stressed out with all the work he had, but things were getting better.

"Thanks," He took a deep breath and pulled out his science homework. Your phone started blaring your ringtone and you smiled when you saw your boyfriend's picture appear on the screen.

"One second," You told Peter and answered. "Hey, Tony, what's up?"

"You busy?" Tony asked loudly. There was noise in the background and you weren't quite sure what it was, but you were already concerned.

You looked at Peter, then at the time. "Uh...kind of. Tony, I told you I was helping Peter today- okay, what the hell is that noise in the background?"

"Suit's malfunctioning and I don't know what's going on! I can't even get the one I'm in to listen to me and I can't shut them down! FRIDAY is going crazy and Happy doesn't know how to use any of my tech. I could really use your help if you can!"

Your eyes went wide and you listened to his distress call. "Uh...yeah, I'll be right there!" You said and hung up, turning to Peter. "Wanna learn some hands-on science from Tony Stark...while making sure he doesn't die by his own suits?"

"What? S-sure?" Peter said.

"Great! Follow me!" You told him and the two of you ran down the hallway into the parking lot and to your car. And it didn't seem to be soon enough, but the two of you were at Stark Tower in a matter of moments. Running to the lab, Peter was amazed at Stark Tower. Sure, he had seen it a few times, but not like this. He was also amazed at how it was basically a maze, but you knew exactly where to go. 

Both of you could hear the suits retaliating when you got closer to his lab in the basement. "Tony? I'm here, where are you?" You yelled out.

"Mark 42!" He yelled. "I'm not sure what's going on- (Y/N), shut it down!"

You began typing on the screen trying to do all you could to shut it down, but everything you tried, nothing worked. You tried probably ten different combinations of things that could shut everything down, but they all were declined, overrid, or blocked.

"C-can I try? Maybe?" Peter said quietly, but it was just loud enough for you to hear. 

"Go for it. Last time the suits malfunctioned, it almost killed me and Tony in our sleep- so, whatever it takes to stop them," You rambled, but Peter was already working. It didn't take a genius to learn that talking a lot when you're nervous is something you do, especially when you do it in class when talking about something you aren't sure about, or people decide to talk about the latest Avenger's mission and you remember Tony and how worried you were.

Peter seemed to be typing in code, something you weren't even working on. "Almost..." Peter mumbled as he typed. "...There," He continued. "I think I got it!" He shouted and quickly hit the button on the desk. And with one, loud, dying sound, all the suits fell to the ground and Tony was kicked out of Mark 42.

"Oh my god," Tony groaned and held his head. "I was trying to work on a new suit and whatever I did must have triggered a chain reaction and they thought I was a villain," Tony said through deep breaths. "Thanks, (Y/N)."

You put your hands up in surrender and looked at Peter. "I brought him here, but he fixed it. Everything I tried failed, but Peter got it on his first try," You confessed, a little laugh.

"To be fair, you eliminated a lot of options," Peter pointed out.

You laughed. "Well, you should get an A in science, then," You told him, only making Peter laugh a little.

Tony looked baffled and a small smile came across his face, sticking out his hand to shake Peter's. "Nice to see you, Peter," Tony said and turned to you. "Hey, (Y/N), you remember when Steve and I fought?"

"Like a month ago? Yes, terribly. Everything sucked and it still does. Kiss and make up-"

"Not the point," Tony ran his hand through his hair. "Remember how I was telling Natasha I had an idea for someone to help the team?" He asked, his voice getting higher.

You crossed your arms and raised your eyebrows. "I do. You told me you couldn't talk about it."

"Yeah... It was Spider-Man."

"Oh, I know. I was waiting to see how long it was going to take for someone to tell me," You told him, looking between your boyfriend and your student. "Here's a hint: I figured it out. It really wasn't that hard. For one, I'm not stupid. I  _saw_  you leaving with Peter when I got home one day. Then, I saw the Spider-Man's new suit and knew it was Stark Tech, I've dated you for so long to not recognize your work," You explained. "So, the other day I was trying to get you, Tony, to confess for making Peter's school life hell. And Peter, I was trying to get you to open up to me," Rolling your eyes, the two were shocked. "What? I'm not stupid. Dumb boys," You muttered. 

"You knew?" Tony and Peter asked.

You nodded and turned to walk out. "Yeah. Peter, do you want a ride home?"

"Sure..." Peter said right as you walked out of the room.

"I have to marry them," Tony gasped.

"Yeah, you do, Mr. Stark," Peter said and walked out to catch up with you and thank you a million more times for your help, the ride home, and the fact that you've kept his secret and will keep it.


End file.
